


Do Snails Have Feelings?

by pete_za



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, and lou is v sleepy and annoyed, harry is a nerd per norm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_za/pseuds/pete_za
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>who of your OTP wakes the other up at 3 am to ask if snails have feelings?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-rpfubstuff/tumblr </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Snails Have Feelings?

 

Louis felt the sheets rustle from Harry's side of the bed. He didn't think anything of the action until he felt the intense backlight glow of Harry's MacBook through his firmly shut eyelids. 

 

"Oi, what the fook Harreh?" Louis slurred, grumbling a bit. His prominent accent was more gruff than usual, and his voice raspy from sleep. 

 

Louis squinted in the harsh light, contemplating why in the world his boyfriend, Harry, wanted his retinas burnt out of their sockets. 

 

"Sorry love," Harry's words were more slow and meticulous than normal. He was deep in thought. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes while they adjusted to the light. He read the time on his boyfriend's laptop: 3 AM. 

 

"Why are you up at this hour?" Louis groaned. 

 

"I _really_ didn't mean to wake you up, but since you already are, I might as well tell you what's on my mind." 

 

" _Yeah might as well_ ," Louis muttered. 

 

Harry snapped the expensive device closed and laid it on the plush carpet beside the bed. He got back under the blankets and wiggled to face Louis. 

 

Harry took a deep breath, "I was wondering if snails have feelings."

 

If it was anyone else Louis would have rolled his eyes and turned back over to his side of the bed, returning to his strict "eight hours of beauty rest" routine. But because it was Harry Styles, the rugged boy grinned softly. 

 

"Of _course_ they do love. It would be ridiculous for them not to," Louis said softly.

"But seriously Haz, this is madness, it's three in the bloody morning. "

 

Chuckling at Louis’ brash behavior, Harry nuzzled himself into Louis' chest and Louis wound his arms around the bigger boy’s waist. 

 

" 'M sorry Lou. But I just couldn't help it, I just felt _so_ terribly for the poor little things. Couldn't sleep a wink 'til I figured it out," he drawled through his explanation. 

 

Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. 

 

“As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

 


End file.
